


The Godfathers

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlantis team gets into trouble when negotiations on an alien world go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godfathers

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Wendy Parkinson.
> 
> Originally published in:Taking Flight: Tales from the Pegasus Galaxy  
> A Stargate Atlantis Fanzine; The SJHW & Friends
> 
> Volume One, May 2006

**THE GODFATHERS**

“I do not trust these people.” Lord Raghnall stood up abruptly, the low bench tumbling  
backwards and several dogs scampering out of his way as he stomped over to the sideboard where the flasks of mead and beer were kept. 

“You worry too much, Kail.” 

Elspeth looked up from the tiny garment she was stitching and glanced briefly at her father-in-law, Baron Lachlan. The rest of the court gathered in the great room took little notice of the conversation between the Baron and his most trusted advisor. Even Liam, the Baron’s firstborn son and her husband, appeared more interested in the heavily embroidered tale his younger brother Guthrie was telling of a late night encounter with one of the serving wenches. Elspeth ignored the activity around her and continued to quietly listen to the two men.

“They have offered us nothing but friendship and promised aid.”

“Yes, in return for letting them scour our land for something that is rightfully ours,” Raghnall jeered before downing a flagon of ale.

Lachlan emptied his mug of mead with one long draught and set it down. A servant immediately filled the mug and then stepped back into the shadows. Elspeth had gotten to know her father-in-law fairly well over the past year that she had been living at the keep. For all his smiles and apparent good nature, he was not a fool and Elspeth knew that whatever happened, Lachlan would not come away from any negotiations with the strangers empty-handed. 

And if they really did have a healer…she rested her hand on her swollen belly. The babe was due to arrive within the fortnight. She didn’t trust the local midwife and Lachlan refused her requests to be tended by the midwife from her father’s keep. Lightly rubbing the bulge beneath her ribs that was her unborn child’s head, she prayed that the healer would be able to help her. Though she hadn’t said a word to anyone, including Liam, her child should have turned weeks ago in preparation for the birth. 

“You forget Kail, they believe this device is located in the Banagher Wilds,” Lachlan commented almost idly, “not even the bravest of our warriors willingly ventures in there.”

“Not to mention the fact that Baron Oran has also laid claim to the land.”

Elspeth paused when she heard her father’s name mentioned. There was no love lost between Lord Lachlan and her father; the only reason there were no active hostilities between the neighboring baronets was because of the arranged marriage between herself and Liam—and the impending birth of her child. Their child, she forcibly reminded herself. Elspeth glanced briefly across the room. Guthrie had finished his bawdy story and the small group of men sat quietly, some smoking their pipes and talking quietly amongst themselves. 

Liam’s blond head was bent, concentrating now on the piece of wood he was carefully carving into what she new would be yet another small toy for their child. Perhaps a horse to join the cow and pig he had already carved. As if sensing her gaze, he looked up, his blue eyes lighting with affection and he smiled at her, before returning to his task. Elspeth returned his tender smile; she had developed a certain affection for her husband over the months of their marriage. Liam was a kind and gentle man, perhaps too kind and gentle for the type of heir his father expected. The baron would rather Liam was out hunting—or even carousing with the likes of Guthrie—than carving toys for his child.

“If they do find this ZPM, or whatever they call it, in the Banagher Wilds, Oran will lay claim to it as well.” 

Elspeth heard the hatred in Lord Raghnall’s voice when he said her father’s name and kept her head bent, concentrating on the tiny stitches she was placing along the bodice of the small garment. His footsteps were loud and heavy as he walked deliberately closer to where she sat.

“You’re a fool, Lachlan, if you think Oran hasn’t already heard everything that was said between yourself and these Atlanteans.” Rough fingers grabbed her jaw and jerked her head up, the needle and material she held falling from her suddenly nerveless hands to the floor. “Isn’t that right, my lady?”

“Get your hands off my wife!” Liam shouted, his stool falling over as he leapt to his feet, the knife in his hand no longer a tool to carve toys, but a menacing weapon.

Lachlan stood. “Enough!” The command stopped Liam and the rest of the men from advancing any further. “Raghnall, you forget your station.” 

His hand fell away immediately, but not before he had given her a vicious squeeze. “I humbly beg your pardon, my lord.” Raghnall’s voice and manner was now humble and appropriately obsequious, but Elspeth wasn’t fooled—and by the look on Lachlan’s face, she knew he wasn’t either.

“As Liam’s wife and mother of the future heir, the Lady Elspeth is to be treated with only the utmost respect.” 

“As you wish, my lord.” Raghnall bowed again. “If you will excuse me, I must now see to the training of the new recruits.” Lachlan nodded and sat back down, the incident evidently over. “Guthrie?” Raghnall commanded as he strode across the great hall, the younger man jumping to his feet and following after Raghnall.

Elspeth watched the two men leave the hall, a sense of foreboding filling her. Guthrie had been spending more and more time with Raghnall and less with Sir Bevan, the knight who had been both tutor and friend to Liam and Guthrie since they were children. It worried her, yet there was nothing concrete she could base her worry on, just an uneasy feeling. Guthrie had a wild streak that Raghnall seemed to encourage, his attitude more insolent and his behavior coarse and common—and it seemed as if she was the only one who had noticed.

Her pensive thoughts were interrupted when Liam knelt at her side. “Did he hurt you?” he asked, his blue eyes full of concern and worry as he took her cold hand in his.

Elspeth smiled tenderly. “No, he did not hurt me.”

Liam released her hand and rested it protectively on her belly. “I do not understand why my father keeps Raghnall in his service. His insolence and attitude borders on intolerable.”

“I’m sure he must have his reasons, Liam. Perhaps if you took a greater interest in the running of the estates, he would rely more on you and less on Raghnall.” Liam smiled and shook his head and Elspeth knew what was coming, they had had this discussion many times before.

“You know I am more interested in my writing and scholarly activities than in running the estate. I leave that to those who are better suited for it.”

“Like Lord Raghnall?” she asked sharply.

“No,” he kissed her cheek. “Like my father and hopefully,” his hand rubbed her belly lightly, “my son.”

“Or daughter,” she reminded him with a smile. 

“Or daughter,” he amended, his voice and eyes sincere.

**** 

“I wish you’d stop volunteering me for things without asking me first,” grumbled Carson to Sheppard and McKay as they left Elizabeth’s office.

Sheppard rolled his eyes and looked at McKay, who nodded and said, “You just don’t like going through the Stargate.”

“It’s not natural,” added Sheppard in a bad Scottish accent.

Carson narrowed his eyes. “That’s not the way to get on my good side, you know.”

Sheppard looked thoughtful for a moment. “I could order you?” he suggested.

“I’m a civilian.”

Rodney put his arm over Carson’s shoulder. “We could appeal to your better nature,” said Rodney, a worryingly ingratiating smile on his face. “Remember it’s a pre-industrial society… no advanced medicine. They’re still boiling roots and leaves. Think of the good you could do…”

Carson groaned. “All right, all right. I give up. And helping the population is the only reason I’m going – I’m lodging an official complaint against you two for railroading me into something again.”

Sheppard grinned. “Thanks, Carson.”

“Yeah, thanks,” agreed Rodney.

“So… was that under ten minutes?” Sheppard asked McKay.

Rodney looked at his watch and frowned. “Yeah. You win. I owe you ten dollars.”

Carson’s mouth dropped open. “You were betting on how long it would be before I gave in? I can’t believe you two!”

“Er… yes.” John had the good grace to look at least a little uncomfortable.

“What would have happened if I hadn’t given in?”

“No chance of that,” said Rodney with an irritating amount of confidence. “You always give in.”

Carson rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated being the base nice guy.

**** 

“And how far is the castle?” Carson looked round at his surroundings. The Stargate stood on its plinth in a flat bottomed valley that was ringed with rolling hills. The hillsides were liberally covered with trees, mainly conifers, but interspersed with a few of more exotic-looking species. Carson could see no signs of habitation at all.

“About three kilometers,” said Teyla, gripping her gun tightly, “in that direction.” She waved her weapon at a faint track heading off across the valley bottom towards a particularly rugged-looking hill.

“A nice morning’s hike,” Lieutenant Ford offered with a bright grin before heading out after Teyla.

The Doctor noticed Rodney staring, apparently transfixed, at his sensor. “Anything interesting?” he asked.

“Oh yeah…” said the scientist, almost drooling with excitement. He pointed off to the right, towards some particularly rocky hills. “The ZPM is over there.” He looked over at Sheppard and said, almost petulantly, “I still don’t see why we can’t just go and take it.”

“Because it’s not ours, Rodney,” said Sheppard with exaggerated patience. “It belongs to the nice people who live here. If we ask politely and Carson makes some of them better, hopefully they’ll give it to us.”

“Yes, yes,” Rodney flapped his hands impatiently. “But they didn’t know it was there, did they? Therefore, they wouldn’t know if it’d gone.”

Carson shook his head and fell into pace after McKay, with Sheppard bringing up the rear. It really was a lovely meadow, it reminded him a wee bit of his home. The meadow grass was lush with occasional bright clumps of purple and yellow flowers; the sun was warm but there was a cool breeze that made the hike pleasant. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air that wasn’t tinged with the odor of the sea—not that he minded the sounds and smells of the ocean—but it was rather nice to be on dry land. 

Before Carson knew it, they had walked across the fields to the base of the nearest hill. As they rounded the base of it, Carson stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. A castle reared into view from its perch on top of a nearby escarpment. It was like something out of a fairy tale, all stone turrets and waving banners.

“And that,” said Sheppard, waving towards the castle, “is where Lord Lachlan holds court.”

Carson looked thoughtful for a moment. “At least he has a good Scottish-sounding name…”

**** 

“My Lord Oran.” The servant bowed low, almost scraping his arm on the floor.

“Yes, yes, get up.” Oran impatiently motioned for Farrell to stand upright. “What news from Lachlan’s castle?”

“The off-worlders want a device they believe is concealed in the Banagher Wilds.”

“If it’s in the Wilds, it’s ours.”

Farrell bowed again. “You are very wise, my Lord.”

“And for what purpose is this device?”

“Some kind of power source, I believe. They are promising the use of their healer in exchange for it.”

Oran slammed his hand down onto the table. The flagon of wine next to him wobbled precariously. “Also ours,” he snarled. “I will not stand for this!” He paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself. His face softened. “How is Elspeth?”

The man smiled. “Her time is near, my Lord. You will soon be a grandfather.”

“Is she well?”

“She appears to be, though she refuses the help of the castle midwife.”

“I’m sure she will change her mind when the time comes.”

“I hope so, my Lord.”

Oran waved the servant away with a shooing motion, indicating the audience was over. 

Farrell walked outside and glanced around quickly, checking he was alone. Finally certain he wouldn’t be overheard, he pulled a small device from his pocket and flicked a switch.

“I have planted the seed.” He smiled malevolently as he spoke into the device. “When the time comes, I’m sure he will do as we want…”

****

The crying girl, who couldn’t be more than five years old, seemed inconsolable, that is until Aidan smiled at her. “Hey now, no need to cry.” He picked her up out of Carson’s lap and smiled. “That didn’t hurt that bad, did it?”

Carson was pleased to note that she stopped crying the minute Aidan had picked her up. In fact, commandeering the young lieutenant as his assistant had been a stroke of pure luck—or genius. Aidan was good with kids and they responded instantly to him—and his chocolate. 

The little girl nodded her head shyly to answer Aidan’s question. He grinned at her. “Well in that case, I have something that will make it feel much better.” Pulling a chocolate bar out of his vest pocket, he handed it to the child, who immediately tore the wrapper off and started munching on it. 

“Is that the last of them?” Carson asked. He had been kept busy all morning with an endless stream of adults and children, diagnosing and treating various ailments, big and small. Aidan had worked his charm on young and old alike and Carson had noted several admiring glances sent his way from several of the teenaged girls he’d inoculated. 

Aidan set the little girl and she ran off with several of the other children. “Looks like it, Doc.”

“Well then, I guess we can pack up the gear.” Carson began gathering the supplies; securing the unused items and carefully packing away the items to be discarded. He’d come prepared for almost anything and was glad he’d packed generously. The most pressing problem among the people he’d examined had been what you might expect, some chronic illnesses among the elderly; he’d drawn blood, taken vital signs, handed out medication and given vaccinations. He had the names of several individuals who would need follow-up and several children who would benefit from reconstructive surgery once he had the facilities.

Closing up the last of the cases, he looked around for Aidan and saw him on the far side of the town square, talking intently with Sir Bevan, the representative of their host who had been assigned to watch over them. He wondered what they were talking about when Aidan nodded and returned to their makeshift clinic.

“Sir Bevan says there’s someone at the castle who needs a doctor.”

“Well, have him bring him or her on down.”

“No, he says we’ll need to go to her.”

Carson sighed. “All right then, let me get my bag.” Carson grabbed his basic ‘doctor’s bag’, stuffing in a few extra items. “Did he say what was wrong with her?”

Aidan shook his head. “No, just that she’s the daughter-in-law of Lord Lachlan.”

“Very well then. Let’s go see what’s so urgent that she can’t come down to see us.”

****

“You’re sure we’re going in the right direction?” Sheppard asked Rodney. Slipping off his sunglasses, he surveyed the rather rough terrain in front of them.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Rodney slowly turned, holding his sensor in front of him and finally stopped, pointing toward the bluffs that rose up out of the forest in front of them. They had walked several kilometers through farmland and finally into a forest and now stood at the edge of a rocky scree.

“Of course the right direction is straight up,” Sheppard complained. “Do we look like mountain goats?” 

“If we want the ZPM, we need to go up.” Rodney said, excitement coloring his voice. 

Sheppard frowned and wondered irritably why the scientist wasn’t complaining more about the arduous trek ahead of him. Probably too excited about the possibility of finding another ZPM, he finally decided, to be worried about the more practical aspects of their search. 

Their guide, who also happened to be the eldest son of Lord Lachlan, stood with them in the clearing. “These are the Banagher Wilds. On the other side of the bluffs lies the land of Baron Oran, my wife’s father.”

“Would this be the Baron Oran that your father is feuding with?” Teyla asked.

Liam nodded and shrugged. “Our marriage has helped mend many of the old rifts, but this still remains disputed land between the two families. It is likely whatever you find here will be claimed by Oran as well.”

“Well, isn’t that just special,” Sheppard muttered, just what they needed, more complications. If they didn’t need the ZPM he’d be tempted to just say the hell with it and leave. But if he did that now, McKay would probably have a coronary. “Is there another way around this?” he asked Liam, gesturing with his P-90.

“It is several days journey to travel around the bluffs. And if Doctor McKay is right, this item you seek is deep in the midst of the wilds.” Liam grinned. “Do not worry. I spent many days as a child exploring these woods. We shall find what you seek.”

Liam shifted his pack and started up the scree. John shrugged and nodded to Teyla, who followed after Liam. “Rodney, you’re next.”

McKay looked up from his sensor and John’s bad mood was somewhat mollified by the look of consternation that passed over the scientist’s face at the sight of Liam and Teyla scrambling up the rocky slope. But instead of complaining, he merely pocketed the sensor and gamely started up after the other two. Sheppard slipped his sunglasses back on and followed after his team, deciding he was going to be seriously pissed if McKay was wrong about the location of the ZPM.

****

His eyes were kind and his voice held a familiar burr that Elspeth found comforting, given he was a stranger. The young man with him looked kind as well, and according to Sir Bevan, had been quite popular with the small children and older girls. Even her maid, Gwyneth, seemed unable to take her eyes off the young man.

“Leave us,” Elspeth told Gwyneth and Sir Bevan. “I would see the Doctor alone.” Gwyneth looked troubled, but curtseyed and left; Sir Bevan frowned but she stared him down and he reluctantly followed the maid. The younger man looked to the doctor, who merely nodded his assent.

Elspeth sank back down onto the low settee, relieved and mildly apprehensive now that the she was finally alone with the doctor. 

“All right then, lass,” he said, smiling gently. “Let’s take a look at you.” His touch was as gentle as his smile and the exam passed quickly. She didn’t understand much of it, the special device with which he squeezed her arm, the tiny prick of the lancet to check her blood and the curious instrument by which he listened to various parts of her body. She watched his face carefully as his hands moved surely over her rounded belly. When he saw her watching, he gave her a reassuring smile and then listened with his curious instrument before once more running his hands over her abdomen.

“When do you expect the wee babe to arrive, lass?” he finally asked, helping her to sit up.

Elspeth nervously smoothed her hands over her belly. “I fear the babe could come any day now.”

“So you know the bairn has yet to turn?”

She nodded, relief filling her at finally having someone to share her fear with, even if it was an alien healer. “The babe should have turned by now,” she answered fretfully. “He is very active and everyday it seems like it could happen, but does not.” She rubbed her hand slowly over her belly. “I do not trust the castle midwife, she is feeble and half-blind, and Lachlan will not allow the midwife from my father’s castle to attend me.”

“Have you explained the situation to him?”

“He does not wish to be bothered with women’s business. It is enough that the old crone attended Liam and Guthrie’s births, so why should his grandchild be any different?” Elspeth gazed earnestly at the doctor. “But perhaps if you explain the situation to him, he will agree to let Deirdre attend me?” She sighed. “My father-in-law is not a bad man, just stubborn and pigheaded.”

The doctor smiled and patted her hand. “I’ll see what I can do, lass.” 

*** 

“Take five. We could all do with a break.” Sheppard pulled out his canteen and began to drink.

Rodney flopped down on the level patch of ground, gasping for breath. The scree slope had been long, slippery and unforgiving, leaving him with grazed hands and knees, and every muscle in his body screaming in protest. He saw Sheppard staring at him with barely disguised amusement. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to focus himself, control his breathing and look relaxed. He pulled his sensor out of his pocket and attempted to look busy – he’d heard enough jokes about unfit scientists to last him a lifetime, and he really didn’t want to hear any more.

He looked round surreptitiously. Everyone else was taking the opportunity to have some refreshment, so Rodney tucked his sensor back in his pocket and pulled out his canteen and a power bar. Chewing thoughtfully, he glanced round at his companions. 

Liam and his servant, Vaughan, were sitting to his right, and sharing what looked like some kind of fruit. Vaughan was talking quietly with his head tipped forwards, in that annoyingly subservient way of servants in any galaxy, so, much to Rodney’s annoyance, he couldn’t hear what he was saying. Though judging by the expression on his face and the way his icy blue eyes were darting around, it wasn’t anything good. He’d had the impression since they left the castle that the servant thought this whole expedition was a monumentally bad idea. Though quite why this was he hadn’t yet managed to work out. Rodney shrugged to himself – he was getting paranoid. For all he knew the servant might have had a date tonight, and was upset because he was missing it.

Sheppard was sitting under a nearby tree, arms folded and eyes closed. Rodney didn’t believe for a minute that he was asleep. Sheppard didn’t operate like that. He gave the impression of being laid back and relaxed, but in fact was about as relaxed as a prowling lion, with the claws to match.

Rodney turned round to check where the final member of their group was. And sure enough, immediately behind him, Teyla stood on guard, gripping her weapon as her eyes searched the tree line for anything out of the ordinary.

Screwing up the power bar wrapper and putting it in his pocket, Rodney noticed that Liam had finished eating and was whittling at something with his knife. “What are you making?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Liam looked up and smiled. “It’s a toy for my son.” He held up the tiny animal proudly. “I think it’s going to be a horse…” He studied it doubtfully. “…or perhaps a deer.”

“I didn’t know you had children,” said Rodney.

“I don’t. Not yet.” Liam smiled proudly. “But any day now, Elspeth will give birth to my heir.”

Rodney nodded and smiled. “I think it looks more like a cow.”

Liam grinned and shook his head. “No, it can’t be a cow… I’ve already made a cow.” The young man returned to his carving. “Do you have children, Doctor McKay?”

Rodney shook his head. “No, not married. I have a cat though.”

Liam looked puzzled. “Why?”

“Why am I not married? Never met the right person I suppose…” Rodney smiled nervously. “Your marriage was arranged, wasn’t it? How is that working out for you?” Personally, he couldn’t imagine anything worse than being saddled with some spoilt brat of a princess that he didn’t even like.

“She is wonderful,” said Liam wistfully. “I am a very lucky man.”

Rodney looked at him doubtfully. “Has it helped things between your two peoples?”

“It will,” said Liam firmly. “When my son is born it will.”

“I hope you’re right.”

There was a lull in their conversation, punctuated only by the sound of the wind in the trees and the scraping of Liam’s knife. When the knife stopped, Rodney swung round to find the young man looking at him curiously.

“Doctor McKay, why do you have a cat?”

Rodney frowned. He really didn’t have the patience to explain pet ownership to the young man. “It’s my pet. Kind of a companion.” He smiled weakly and hoped that Liam would be satisfied with his explanation.

To Rodney’s relief, the young man shrugged and went back to his carving.

“Okay, people. That’s enough!” yelled Sheppard. “We need to get moving.” He turned to Rodney. “Which way?”

McKay was aware of Liam and Vaughan standing up next to him as he pulled his sensor out of his pocket and began to press buttons. Then suddenly, there was a rustle in the undergrowth and a flurry of whooshing noises, followed by a sickening thud. To his horror, Liam collapsed next to him, an arrow protruding from his chest. Rodney didn’t need a medical degree to tell he was dead. A strangled moan came from Vaughan, on the ground next to Liam. He was clutching his arm and grimacing in pain.

“What the…” he stuttered, as Sheppard screamed at him to get down and stay down – an order he had no problem complying with. He crawled on his belly until he was behind a nearby boulder, and peered nervously out.

Teyla and Sheppard were already out of sight, presumably chasing the assassin. Vaughan had pulled himself to a sitting position next to his master, tears streaming down his cheeks. Satisfied any danger had passed; Rodney pushed himself to his feet and went to join him.

At the sound of his footsteps, Vaughan looked up at him. “It is my fault,” he muttered. “I was supposed to protect him.”

“There was nothing you could have done. It was so fast, you didn’t have time… then they ran. How could you protect him from that?”

Vaughan’s face hardened. “I should have stopped him coming on this foolhardy adventure. Oran will pay for this…”

“How do you know it was him?”

The servant laughed mirthlessly. “Who else could it have been?”

Rodney looked in concern at Vaughan’s arm. “That needs treatment,” he said, wincing at the blood dripping between the other man’s fingers and down his sleeve.

Vaughan shook his head. “It is just a flesh wound. I will be fine… the arrow only just caught me.”

At that moment, Sheppard and Teyla emerged from the trees, their expressions grim. 

“Did you get them?” asked Rodney.

Sheppard shook his head, as Teyla pulled a first aid kit out and began bandaging Vaughan’s arm. “No, I think there were two of them, but they knew their way through the trees… they were too fast for us. We never managed to get a clear look at them, let alone fire off a shot.” He turned to Vaughan. “All I can say for certain is that they were both wearing red cloaks. Is that significant?”

Vaughan nodded grimly, then winced as Teyla pulled the bandage tight. “It is the color of Lord Oran’s men. I was right.” More tears streamed down the distraught man’s face.

Rodney looked down at Liam’s lifeless body and felt sick. A young man with everything to live for… It was such a waste… a pointless waste. He shuddered and started to look away, when he caught the glimpse of something lying in the grass next to the body…it was the tiny figure Liam had been carving. Not sure why, Rodney leaned down and picked up the toy, stuffing it in his jacket pocket. It seemed a shame to just leave it in the dirt…. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sheppard speaking to Vaughan. “We’re going to have to get him back to the castle. Here…” He passed the other man a survival bag. “Can you get him in that? We’ll get moving as soon as we can.”

The servant roughly wiped his tear-stained face and set to work, Teyla helping him.

Sheppard pulled Rodney to one side. “There are a few things here that don’t add up.”  
“What?” asked McKay curiously.

The Major counted on his fingers. “One, how did they know we were here? Two, why would the assassins wear cloaks that readily identify them as Oran’s men? And three, why just shoot at Liam, why not shoot all of us? They could have done easily.”

“They hit Vaughan,” pointed out Rodney.

“Only a flesh wound… and he’s fit enough to report back to Lachlan. All the other arrows missed, yet they hit Liam in the heart.” Sheppard shook his head. “Not the actions of someone who wanted to stop us getting the ZPM at all costs.”

Rodney nodded. The more he thought about it, the more he agreed with Sheppard. There was something suspicious going on and he had the horrible feeling they had got caught in the middle of it.

****

Carson listened intently, the stethoscope held against the burly chest of Lord Lachlan. The strong, steady beat of the man’s heart only confirming his assessment that Lord Lachlan was as fit as the rest of his people. Finishing that part of the exam, Carson let the stethoscope hang around his neck. “You’ve a strong heart, Lord Lachlan. I think I can safely say you’ll be around to enjoy your grandchild for many years.”

The old laird looked pleased, but didn’t say anything, merely tightened the laces on his tunic. “And the rest of my people, you found them healthy?”

Carson nodded, “For the most part.” Taking out his blood pressure cuff, he wrapped it around the man’s arm. “Just a few minor ailments here and there, easily taken care of. Before I leave, I’ll give you a complete report with my recommendations.”

Lachlan nodded and then winced when Carson inflated the cuff. Fitting the stethoscope back into his ears, he slowly deflated the cuff, finding the baron’s blood pressure to be perfectly normal. Perhaps this would be a good time to mention Elspeth’s request to her father-in-law, Carson thought. The baron seemed to be in an amiable mood…. 

“Lord Lachlan! Lord Lachlan!” The heavy wooden door to the room flew open and Sir Bevan rushed into the baron’s private chamber. 

“Bevan,” Lachlan growled. “I left word I wasn’t to be disturbed.”

The knight knelt down and bowed his head, when he looked up Carson was taken aback to see tears in the man’s eyes. “My lord,” he paused, his voice breaking. “It is Liam.”

Lachlan lurched out of his chair, the ends of the blood pressure cuff dangling from his arm. “Speak, man!”

“He’s dead, my lord.”

“Dead!” Lord Lachlan roared, ripping the blood pressure cuff off his arm. “Take me to him!”

Carson grabbed the blood pressure cuff, hurriedly tucking it into his bag before racing after the two men. Maybe the young man wasn’t actually dead, he hoped, maybe there was something he could do. He could just hear the low rumble of Sir Bevan’s voice, but not what the other man said, as he followed them down the main staircase and into the great room of the castle.

It was a sober scene that awaited them in the great chamber. Carson easily identified Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Ford amongst the group of Lachlan’s men that were clustered in the chamber. And lying on the large table that ran down the center of the room was a partially unzipped survival bag, which Carson presumed held the dead Liam. 

“I told you no good would come from this!” 

Carson ignored the yelling man, whom if he remembered correctly, was Lord Raghnall, the baron’s chief advisor and immediately went to the dead man. Unfortunately, he didn’t need a medical degree to tell that the young man was indeed dead, the broken off arrow protruding from the left side of his chest telling him all he needed to know. Baron Lachlan approached the table and reached out with a trembling hand and tenderly touched the boy’s face. Carson caught only a glimpse of the man’s grief before his face became a rigid mask and he demanded in a quiet voice. “Tell me what happened.”

“Doc,” Sheppard said in his calm way. “Vaughan was injured during the ambush.”

Carson only just then realized that there was a man sitting at the table, his eyes red and face full of grief, a piece of white gauze wrapped around his upper arm. Setting down his bag, Carson tended to the silent man, listening intently when Sheppard started to speak.

“We were ambushed. We’d just finished climbing this mountain—“

”Tor Kellen,” the wounded man muttered.

“And were taking a rest break when we were attacked.” Sheppard gestured toward the dead man. “Liam was hit first and Vaughan was injured. Teyla and I took off after the attackers, but they got away.”

“They were wearing red cloaks,” Vaughan added. 

“Lord Oran’s men!” Raghnall stepped forward and pounded the table; a low murmuring started with the other men in the room. “You cannot deny now that these foreigners are in league with him! The only one killed in the ambush is your son, his servant wounded, and they escape injury!”

Lachlan’s face turned bright red and Carson feared the man’s normal blood pressure had just shot through the roof. Sheppard’s face turned even grimmer and Carson could see that both Teyla and Ford gripped their weapons a little bit tighter.

“Now wait just a minute,” Sheppard interjected, his voice calm. “We’re not in league with Lord Oran—or anyone. If it was his men, then we want to help—“

“Liam! Where is he?” Elspeth stood at the door to the great hall, a stricken look on her face. 

“Dead.” A young man stepped out from amongst the group, a look of pure hatred on his face. “Killed by your father!”

“No!” Elspeth cried. All the color drained out of her face and Carson feared that she would faint, but she pulled herself together and walked slowly towards them. When she reached her husband, Carson could see the tears shining in her eyes. “Oh, Liam,” she murmured, reaching out much like her father-in-law had done and stroking his still, cold face.

“Father!” The young man who had spoken earlier broke in. “How can you let her touch him? After what her father has done!”

“No!” Elspeth declared emphatically, glaring at the man. “My father would not kill Liam!”

“Now that Liam is dead, I’m sure Oran plans on establishing his foothold here by means of your bastard,” the young man spat.

“Guthrie!” Lord Lachlan finally spoke. “We—“

“Guthrie is right, my lord,” Raghnall interrupted. “With Liam dead, his child is next in line as your heir. Something which I’m sure Oran and the foreigners counted on when they planned his death!”

“Now wait a minute—“ Sheppard’s voice was the loudest out of the protests of the rest of his team. Carson hastily finished securing the fresh dressing on Vaughan’s arm; the situation was rapidly escalating out of control and he didn’t like the uneasy feeling that was developing in his gut. If Lord Lachlan really believed that they were in league with this Lord Oran, there was not telling what he might decide to do. 

“Enough!” Lachlan roared. “Put the foreigners in the dungeon!” At Lachlan’s command, all the men in the room immediately pointed their weapons at Sheppard and the others. “Along with the Lady Elspeth!”

“What?” the girl gasped, swaying slightly. 

Carson quickly jumped to her side, placing a supporting arm around her. “Surely you’re not serious!” he challenged.

“I have never been more serious,” Lachlan snapped. “Take them to the dungeon!” 

“We are not your enemies!” Teyla protested.

“We just want the ZPM!” McKay added, a slight hint of panic in his voice and on his face.

Sheppard didn’t say anything and Carson wondered for a brief moment if he would actually open fire on the other men, who were only armed with primitive bows and swords. But he finally handed over his weapon, Teyla and Ford reluctantly following his lead. Even McKay handed over his hand gun. 

“Come along, my lady,” Sir Bevan said. His voice was kind and he held out his arm to the girl. 

Elspeth nodded and placed her hand on his arm. Carson grabbed his bag and followed along behind the girl, several armed men falling into place behind them. Sheppard and his group were ahead of them and as they were led deep into the depths of the castle, Carson vowed that next time Sheppard and McKay tried to railroad him into an off-world mission, he’d say no.

****

The door shut behind them with an ominous clang. Teyla stood just inside, silently surveying the sparse cell. No windows; she lightly ran her hand along the hard, brick wall finding it as unyielding as it looked. Beside her, Sheppard pushed experimentally against the solid wood door. When he saw her looking at him, he shrugged and said, “Just checking,” before dropping his hands. 

“Well, isn’t this just peachy,” McKay complained, dropping down onto the hard wooden bench in the cell. “We should have just taken the ZPM.” 

“Rodney,” Sheppard’s voice held a note of warning. “You’re not helping matters.”

“Doctor McKay?” Teyla looked pointedly at him; he was sitting on the only seat in the entire cell. Doctor Beckett and Elspeth stood next to her, his arm wrapped around the pregnant girl. Teyla didn’t need to be a healer to tell that Elspeth was close to collapse, her wan look should have been obvious to all.

“Oh right,” McKay said suddenly and flushed, getting up off the bench. Elspeth gave him a weak smile and Beckett helped her over to the bench, where she sat down in that peculiar way of heavily pregnant women. The doctor set his bag down on the ground and then sat down next to the girl, his fingers automatically going for the pulse point on her wrist, Teyla noted. 

Doctor McKay stood awkwardly in front of them for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he said hesitantly. “I didn’t know your husband well, but he seemed like a nice young man.”

“He was,” she agreed in a soft voice. 

“Is there any possibility at all that your father is involved in this?” John asked. Teyla herself had wondered the same thing and listened carefully for the girls reply. 

“Major Sheppard!” Carson protested.

“No, its okay, doctor,” Elspeth reassured him. “My father wants peace with Lachlan, that’s why he agreed to our marriage.” She sighed. “I thought Lord Lachlan did too. But when my father hears of this, he will be furious.” She gave Sheppard a steady look that Teyla found reassuring; she believed that the girl was probably telling the truth. 

“Is there any possibility that you and your people are involved in this?” Elspeth asked.

“No ma’am,” Sheppard assured him. “We only want to help.”

“And the ZPM,” Rodney added. 

“McKay.” Sheppard’s voice held a note of warning.

“Well, we do,” he told Sheppard, his whole demeanor radiating a frustration Teyla had come to well recognize. 

“How likely is it that your father will know what’s happened here?” Teyla interjected before Doctor McKay could launch into one of his tirades. 

Elspeth gave a mirthless laugh. “I’m sure that even now this is being reported back to my father. I know for a fact that he has at least two spies here and that Lachlan has at least that many in my father’s court.”

“Will he attack Lachlan?” Teyla asked.

Elspeth shrugged. “That I could not say. Once my father-in-law discovers the truth of Liam’s death, I’m sure he will release me.”

“But in the meantime,” Sheppard said with a wry smile. “We still look for a means to escape.”

“Well, since they took all our weapons…” Rodney seemed to deem necessary to point out.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say they took all our weapons,” Lieutenant Ford drawled, a grin on his face.

“Well, spit it out, Lieutenant.”

“Doctor?” Aidan reached for Beckett’s medical bag. “May I?”

“I guess so, lad,” Carson said, a puzzled look on his face. “But if you expect to find weapons in there, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Ford merely continued to grin and opened the doctors pack, rooting around inside and finally pulling out several square packages wrapped in standard issue camouflage bandanas. He handed them to Sheppard. “I don’t know why I put them there sir, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

A smile lit Sheppard’s face as he unwrapped one of the packages and Teyla peered over his shoulder and then she started to smile. There, resting in the major’s hand, were two bricks of C4.

“And damned if it wasn’t!” the smiling lieutenant added.

**** 

Farrell smiled to himself as he walked quickly towards Lord Oran’s room. Everything was working perfectly – sometimes people were so predictable. It was so true that every action had an equal and opposite reaction, you just needed to know which buttons to press. Now all he had to do was to persuade the old fool to attack Lachlan’s castle, his work would be done and he would finally have what he wanted… what he’d been promised. Power and wealth.

Nodding curtly to the man guarding the door, he pulled his face into a grim mask and marched up to his employer, who sat reading in his overstuffed armchair in front of a roaring log fire.

“My lord. I have news.”

Oran lowered his book and looked hopeful. “Elspeth?”

Farrell quickly shook his head. “No, my lord, you are not yet a grandfather. But the news does concern Elspeth.”

The older man immediately looked worried. “Is she well?”

Farrell licked his lips, and paused for maximum dramatic effect. “At the moment I believe she is, but I’ve been told Lachlan has other plans.”

Oran pushed himself to his feet, his book falling to the floor forgotten. His face reddened instantly, and his voice was dangerously quiet as he demanded, “Explain yourself!”

“Liam was killed – ambushed – when he was out with the off-worlders looking for the power source they covet. Allegedly, the attackers wore red cloaks, so Lachlan blames you for his death. He has imprisoned Elspeth, as well as the off-worlders. There is no word on what he plans to do with her, but I’m sure he’ll wish Guthrie to inherit, not your grandchild…” Farrell deliberately let the sentence hang and watched Oran’s reaction.

A range of emotions flickered across the older man’s face – horror, fear, concern and finally anger – before he yelled, “My daughter is in prison?” 

Farrell found himself taking a small step back in the face of the other man’s fury.

“The bastard has locked up the mother of his grandchild?” Oran began to pace, like a tiger in a cage. 

The servant nodded eagerly, and tried not to look pleased. “Yes, my lord. We should go and rescue her. And avenge the slander against your name.” He narrowed his eyes. “We must kill Lachlan in vengeance for this terrible wrong, and then take over the castle. It is rightly yours, after all.” 

Oran stopped pacing and turned to look at Farrell, his brow furrowed in concentration. “No.”

The servant’s heart was in his mouth. Surely the old fool hadn’t realized he was being played? “No?” he asked quietly.

“No,” repeated Oran firmly. “That is what they’ll expect us to do. They have been clever enough to make us look like murderers, let us not play straight into their hands.”

He began to pace again, but more slowly this time, stroking his beard as he walked. “I believe Elspeth is safe for now. Lachlan has his faults but even he would blanch at murdering a pregnant woman, let alone a pregnant woman carrying his grandchild.”

“But we must rescue her!” protested Farrell.

“Of course we must,” agreed Oran. “But not by force. One needless death is enough.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Liam was a good man. He did not deserve to die.” He waved his arm absently in the direction of the doorway and sat down heavily in his armchair. “I need time to think. You may go.”

Glancing worriedly over his shoulder, Farrell obeyed the order. Once outside, he pulled the small device from his pocket. “It’s me… I think we may have a problem…”

**** 

Sheppard frowned as he watched Ford set the C4. 

“Just enough to blow the door, sir,” Lieutenant said cheerfully, as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

“I hope you’re right, Ford, because this place isn’t big enough to allow much margin for error.” Sheppard glanced round the tiny cell and found his eyes resting on Elspeth. She was slumped on the wooden bench, her hands resting on her swollen belly, leaning tiredly on Beckett. The Doctor’s worried eyes met his. It had been a rough night for all of them.

Sheppard nodded curtly to the Doctor. “We’re going to blow the door. Protect her as best you can.”

Beckett and Teyla shielded the young woman with their bodies as Ford pushed himself against the wall and counted down. “Five, four, three, two, one….” Sheppard twisted round so he had his back to the door, shut his eyes and put his fingers in his ears.

Even though he was expecting it, the blinding flash and deafening noise took Sheppard’s breath away. Blinking through the slowly clearing smoke, he turned back towards the door and tried to see if Ford had been successful. 

Ford’s exclaimed, “Yes, we’re out of here!” gave him the answer he wanted. He smiled wryly. They’d overcome the first hurdle… but goodness’ knew what else they were going to have to deal with.

**** 

Rodney took a deep breath and sighed contentedly as he felt the fresh air fill his lungs. It was wonderful; clean and fresh and not a bit like the rancid air of a prison cell. He took the opportunity to look round at his companions. Sheppard, Ford, Teyla and Beckett were all fussing round Elspeth, who, judging by the expression on her face, was tired, miserable, and rapidly running out of patience.

In his opinion they’d got out of the castle remarkably easily, leaving behind only a couple of guards who’d have nasty headaches when they woke up. They’d even found their weapons and radios in a room by their cell. Elspeth had directed them through the maze of stone corridors until they’d emerged by a side door onto the mountainside. Blinking in the harsh sunlight, they’d moved as fast as they could until they’d reached the tree line and a less exposed position, and then Sheppard had given the order to rest. McKay knew that if Elspeth hadn’t been with them, he would have insisted they carry on until they’d put more distance between them and the castle, but even he could see the poor girl was exhausted.

She lifted her head wearily and quietly asked, “Please could you take me home? I want to be with my father.” Pointing up the hill, she added, “It’ll take a day at the most… that way.”

Sheppard nodded. “Probably the best idea.” He turned to Beckett. “Is she fit to travel?”

“Well, she can’t stay here,” said the Doctor, raising an eyebrow. He looked at his patient and smiled sympathetically. “But if we take it slow… aye, she’ll be okay.”

“Thank you,” she said, forcing a watery smile. “You are good people.”

“Okay, then,” said Sheppard, pushing himself to his feet. “We’d better get going…”

“What about the ZPM?” blurted out McKay.

The Major glared at him. “What about it?”

“It’s why we came… if we get that, the trip won’t have been a total waste of time. We have Lachlan’s permission…” 

“Had Lachlan’s permission,” corrected Sheppard, frowning.

“Please?” wheedled Rodney, painfully aware he sounded like a small child. “Look, it doesn’t need all of us to take Elspeth back to her father’s. Let me, Ford and Teyla look for the ZPM while you and Beckett take her home. Then at least we’ll know if it’s worth taking back to Atlantis.” 

Sheppard frowned and thought for a moment. He nodded. “Okay. But keep in radio contact and if there’s any trouble you head straight back to the Stargate.”

Rodney grinned. “Thanks Major, you won’t regret this.”

Sheppard shook his head. “Oh no, I’m sure I will….”

**** 

The pains started so slowly and quietly, Elspeth didn’t even notice them at first. Of course, her entire body was tired and aching, so what was one more hint of discomfort? The last time she had traveled by foot over this path had been when she was younger—and not weighed down by an unborn child. After leaving the others, they had walked steadily uphill; what normally would have taken her an hour now took twice that long. She was too tired to appreciate the rugged beauty around her. Normally she would have drunk in all the sights and sounds of the hills and forest, inhaled the intoxicating scent of the evergreens. But right now, all she capable of was to breathe in enough air just to take her next step.

Major Sheppard and the doctor were kind and helpful, but she could tell by their worried looks that their slow progress troubled them—especially the Major. They had stopped several times to allow her to rest and during one of their rest breaks, they had shared their food with her. She had been too hungry to even be curious about the strangely wrapped package, simply accepting that this ‘power bar’, as the Major had called it, would provide her with sustenance. 

At the time she had made her request to be returned to her father, she hadn’t even considered how ill-prepared they were for the journey she had asked them to undertake on her behalf. But, they seemed to find nothing unusual about her request and she said nothing, her grief and desperation giving her strength. It still didn’t seem possible that Liam was dead and that she had been forced to flee what should have been her home. He had so been looking forward to the birth of their child. Elspeth felt a silent tear run down her dusty cheek. Liam would have been a good father and now their child would never know him. Wiping the errant tears away, she firmly chastised herself, she couldn’t afford any weakness right now, she needed to be strong. 

“Let’s take a break.” Major Sheppard was first to reach the plateau, the dense forest of Banagher Wilds stretching out almost endlessly in front of them. Elspeth shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her; the higher they had climbed, the cooler it had become—the warmth from the sun gradually diminishing as it started to disappear behind the hills. Elspeth sank wearily down onto a rock and gratefully accepted the container of water from the Doctor. Major Sheppard remained standing, looking through his curious spy glasses.

“Isn’t that the Banagher Wilds?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered quietly.

He fixed her with a stern look. “You didn’t tell us we were going to have to go through the Wilds.”

“We don’t, the path skirts the eastern edge of the forest, following the river.” He looked skeptical and she hurried on. “Do not fear, it is a well-traveled path, used by hunters and the tinkers.” He nodded and moved a few yards away, once more scanning the area with his spyglass.

“How are you feeling, lass?” Doctor Beckett asked, his voice and his eyes full of kindness.

“I am fine,” she answered, trying to inject some confidence into her voice. Now that she was sitting still, her breath was coming easier and she could feel the rhythmic contractions better. Part of her wanted to deny that it was her time, and so she didn’t say anything to the doctor. Elspeth knew that the first time could come slowly, sometimes taking more than a day for the babe to be born. She was determined to make it home and to safety, and have her child amongst her own people. Doctor Beckett looked like he didn’t believe her, but he didn’t press her, for which she was thankful. She was confident that these contractions would fade away.

“Okay, it’s getting late. We better get a move on, unless we want to spend the night out here on this rock,” Major Sheppard announced. 

Elspeth sighed softly, it seemed like they had just sat down, but she forced herself to stand, accepting the quiet assistance of the doctor. “Oh!” she exclaimed, when she felt a rush of warm liquid down her legs.

“What is it?” Doctor Beckett asked immediately.

“My water…” she said, with a touch of wonder. 

“Your water?” Major Sheppard asked with a frown. “What do you mean, your water?”

“Are you sure, lass?” The Doctor asked, his hands already moving over her belly. They stopped moving and he looked at her. “When did the babe turn? 

“It started sometime during the night, thank the Ancestors,” Elspeth panted, running a hand lightly across her rippling belly. “At least one thing has gone right today,” she murmured sadly. 

“Carson?” Sheppard demanded. 

“The amniotic sac has ruptured.” Beckett turned to face the major. “She’s going into labor.”

“Labor as in having the baby labor?” 

At any other time, the look of comical horror on Major Sheppard’s face would have made Elspeth laugh. But not this time. 

“That is exactly what I mean, Major.” Doctor Beckett picked up his medical pack, shrugging it back on. “We need to find a more protected location than this,” he said looking around, as if weighing their options.

Elspeth gasped quietly and sat back down, when she felt another contraction start again, this one stronger than the last.

“What? What is it?” Sheppard asked, his voice sharp.

“Just another contraction,” she answered, panting softly.

“So soon?” The doctor placed a hand back on her belly and looked at his timepiece. “They’re getting stronger.” It wasn’t really a question, but she nodded anyway.

“Could this day get any worse?” Major Sheppard muttered. Elspeth didn’t know what to say and besides, she figured he really didn’t expect an answer when he turned on his communication device. “Teyla?”

“I am here, Major.”

“Evidently Elspeth’s baby has decided it’s time to be born. We’re going to find some shelter and hunker down until after the birth. I’ll be in touch.”

“Very well, Major Sheppard.”

“Sheppard out. All right then.” The Major looked at her, his expression grim. “Any suggestions as to where we can find some shelter?”

Elspeth struggled back to her feet, once more accepting a helping hand from the doctor. “There should be a hunting cabin several hours walk from here, we should be able to reach it before dark.” She ignored the skeptical look on the major’s face. “It is on my father’s land,” she added, “we should be safe there.”

“Will you be able to make it that far?” Sheppard asked.

“I will have to,” she said simply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What?” Lachlan roared, his voice echoing in the great chamber. “They’ve escaped? And taken Elspeth with them?”

“Yes, my lord,” Sir Bevan confirmed. “They had some powerful weapon that blew off the door to the cell.”

“A weapon! How did they get a weapon?” Lachlan raged.

“We do not know, my lord,” Bevan answered dismally.

“And no one tried to stop them?” Raghnall asked casually, from his chair near the large fireplace. 

“They waited until the early morning watch, when there are the fewest guards. The men were caught by surprise, Lord Raghnall.”

“More likely caught asleep,” Raghnall said derisively. “They won’t be able to get too far,” he drawled. “Not with a pregnant woman slowing them down.”

“What if they take Lady Elspeth with them through the Circle of Light?” 

Lachlan paused, considering Bevan’s question. If it was just the off-worlders, he would be tempted to just let them leave. But they had taken Elspeth...and his grandchild. “Bevan,” he ordered, “take a dozen men with you and go to Oran’s castle. The off-worlders may take Elspeth back to her father. Guthrie,” he said to his younger son, who lounged by the fire, “take a contingent of men and go to the Circle of Light. Either way, I want all of them brought back here—alive!” 

Bevan bowed and immediately left the great chamber. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Lachlan bellowed at Guthrie, kicking the leg of his chair and almost toppling him over. The younger man flushed and barely retained his balance, scrambling quickly to his feet and following after the knight.

“Where are you going, Raghnall?” Lachlan asked, when the other man rose from his customary chair. 

“To assist with the search, my lord.”

Lachlan frowned. It was unlike Raghnall to volunteer for something of this nature, but given the urgency—and the fact that the strangers were involved, he wouldn’t question his advisor’s sudden interest. Lachlan nodded his approval. “Be careful, Kail, those people have my grandchild.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teyla sat down and tried to catch her breath. Even though she was extremely fit, the climb up the scree slope was exhausting. She looked across at her companions. Ford had taken guard and was glancing around him, ever alert to danger. Her eyes then rested on Doctor McKay and she smiled. The man was slumped on the ground, gasping for breath, but she knew he would never admit any weakness to them… at least not when the possibility of retrieving a ZPM was involved. He noticed her watching him and grinned. 

“Pretty fit for a science geek, huh?” He rummaged in his pocket and produced a power bar. Offering it to her, he asked, “Want one?”

She shook her head. “No thank you, Doctor McKay. Which way must we walk to get to the ZPM?”

Rodney pulled his portable sensor from his pocket and pushed a few buttons. He frowned. “That’s odd…”

Ford swung round, suddenly interested. “Don’t tell me the ZPM has disappeared, Doctor. Please don’t tell me that just after we’ve climbed all the way up here.”

McKay quickly shook his head. “No. I can still see the ZPM, but there’s something else… something I didn’t notice before.” He looked puzzled. “Though I suppose last time we were up here I didn’t really have chance to study my readings…”

Ford rolled his eyes. “Get to the point, McKay!”

Rodney looked up at the younger man. “The rocks round here are rich in uranium.” He smiled. “That could come in handy.”

Teyla frowned. Uranium. The word seemed familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Weapons grade?” asked Ford, who raised his eyebrows when McKay nodded. “Let’s hope the Genii never hear about this place.”

Of course, thought Teyla. Uranium was the raw material for the powerful bomb the Genii were making...the one Doctor McKay helped them with. “Is it of any use to us?” she asked, curiously.

McKay shook his head. “Not at the moment, but in the future it might be. I’ve got more important things to do than attempt to make nuclear bombs, and trying to build a power source with the stuff would be too difficult.”

Ford laughed. “Get that in writing. Doctor McKay finally admits there are some things he can’t do!”

Teyla quickly turned away, so the scientist didn’t see her smile.

Rodney glared at him. “You obviously have no appreciation of what is involved in building a nuclear power station. Unless you would like me to try, and almost certainly irradiate the whole of Atlantis.”

Anxious to head off an argument, Teyla interrupted. “We ought to get moving.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ford decided he didn’t like the Banagher Wilds. In his opinion, they were the most boring place he’d ever visited, populated with trees, rocks and not much else. His companions weren’t very talkative: McKay was intent on studying his readings – so much so, Ford had had to pull him back from walking into a tree a few miles earlier – and Teyla was never into idle chatter. He briefly wished he was with Sheppard and Beckett, then remembered the anxious radio call from the Major earlier. Perhaps there was something to be said for being bored.

McKay stopped abruptly and Ford almost cannoned into his back. “A bit of warning next time, Doctor, please!”

“Sorry,” muttered the scientist, staring at his sensor. He glanced up and pointed to their left, into the forest. “But we’re very close to it… It’s over there.” Tucking the sensor into his pocket, he headed purposefully towards the trees. 

Ford rolled his eyes and jogged after McKay. “Hey, McKay, let me go first? The Major would never forgive me if I let you get shot, would he?”

Rodney totally ignored him, disappearing from view between the trees before Ford could catch him up. Muttering under his breath, he exchanged a knowing glance with Teyla and broke into a run. A few yards inside the forest, he was relieved to find McKay in a sheltered alcove, leaning over what was unmistakably a ZPM that was standing on a small stone pedestal. 

Smiling, he asked, “So… is it working?”

McKay frowned. “Barely.” He let out a deep sigh. “This really isn’t going to keep Atlantis going for long.”

“For what purpose was it placed here, Doctor McKay?” asked Teyla, curiously.

“I think this thing…” Rodney waved vaguely at the stone pedestal, “…might be some kind of shield device. But it’s definitely not working at the moment.”

“Could you make it work?” asked Teyla.

“Possibly… but there’s not much point if we’re taking the ZPM, is there?”

“But what is the point of taking the ZPM if it is useless to us?”

Ford braced himself. The last thing he wanted was to have to referee an argument. He cleared his throat. “Guys… guys… can we focus here?”

He was abruptly cut off by Teyla suddenly raising her hand and spinning round. Realizing she’d heard something, the two men froze, watching her, as she crept forward to the edge of the forest and concealed herself behind a tree. She paused for a moment, obviously watching something or someone, then beckoned them to come closer. Ford approached, closely followed by McKay, until they were hidden behind a tree only yards from their team mate. 

Ford’s mouth dropped open when he peered out from behind the tree into the grassy area in front of them. “Isn’t that one of Lachlan’s men… and his other son?” he hissed at McKay. 

The scientist nodded. “And judging by their red cloaks, I’m guessing those other two are Oran’s men.”

Ford frowned. This was all getting kind of complicated. “But I thought those guys hated each other?”

“They are supposed to…” Teyla said softly. “Shall we try and get a little closer? Then we may be able to hear what they are saying.”

****

John was not a happy camper. The whole mission had gone to hell and the only thing that might make it not a total loss would be if McKay, Ford and Teyla found the ZPM and then if the damn thing actually worked. Elspeth’s ‘several hours’ walk to the hunting cabin had turned into three, and with the sun now disappearing behind the mountains that surrounded the river valley they walked through, John feared they’d be forced to stop soon and spend the night out in the open. 

Stopping at the next bend in the trail, he waited for Beckett and the pregnant girl to catch up to him. Elspeth leaned heavily against the doctor now as they walked, he noted, and he felt a surge of sympathy for her. She looked miserable, but she hadn’t complained once. The poor kid didn’t look more than nineteen or twenty years old and here she had been widowed, thrown in prison by her father-in-law and was probably going to give birth out here in the middle of nowhere all in less than twenty-four hours. 

”How much further?”

“Not much,” Elspeth said wearily. “I think…” she peered into the deepening gloom. “There, just around that bend.” She pointed ahead, to where the river curved past what looked like an old landslide. Standing in a thick grove of pines, John could just make out a darker shape that could either be a huge boulder or a small cabin. He really hoped it was the cabin.

“I’ll go on ahead,” he told Beckett. “You two come as quick as you can.”

Beckett nodded and as John walked toward what he hoped was their shelter, he heard Carson ask, “Do you need to rest a bit, lass?”

“No,” she replied. “I can keep going.”

What little light there was left from the sun had almost completely disappeared by the time he reached the cabin, though shack might be a better description, he decided. John carefully pushed the door open and stepped cautiously into the cabin. Nothing stirred and by the light from his P90, John could see that the one room held just the basics. Spying a lantern sitting on a small wooden table, John found his matches and with more luck than skill managed to get the wick lit. A soft glow filled the room, illuminating a large fireplace along one wall, a narrow cot was to his right and along the third wall there were several rows of shelves containing what looked like some basic cooking utensils.

John turned when he heard noise behind him, Beckett and Elspeth stood framed in the doorway. “Here we are, lass,” Beckett murmured, helping the girl over to the cot. Elspeth gave him a weak smile and awkwardly sat down on the cot.

“How is she?” John murmured.

Carson set his medical pack down on the table and started rummaging through it. “I’ll know better after I examine her.” John looked back at Elspeth, who now lay curled up on the cot, her hands curled protectively around her stomach. “But it won’t be much longer; the contractions are strong and coming more frequently. I’m surprised she made it this far—bloody well relieved, but surprised.” Carson looked slightly less grim. “But, it could be worse. 

“Right.” John wasn’t sure exactly sure how it could be worse, but didn’t say anything to the doctor. He watched for a moment or two longer while Carson pulled out some supplies and when he gathered up a pack of sterile gloves and some lubricant— “Okay, well, I’ll go gather some wood for a fire while you, ah…examine her.” Beckett nodded in a distracted fashion and with one last look back at the now panting girl, who by the tense look on her face appeared to be in the midst of a labor pain, John hurried out of the shack.

****

John braced himself with one foot firmly on the floor and knelt with his other knee on the rickety cot, supporting Elspeth by the shoulders while she strained and pushed. “Are you sure I shouldn’t be boiling some water or something?” he asked, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. 

Carson’s face appeared from between Elspeth’s drawn up knees. “’Tis naught but an old wives tale,” Beckett scoffed. “To give the onlookers something to do besides get in the way. I need you—and Elspeth needs you—right where you are.”

“Well, all right. If you’re going to be that way about it.” 

John’s attention was drawn back to the woman in his arms when Elspeth let out a low moan, relaxing back against him and panting, the strong contraction over. It was a momentary respite though, as John felt her start to tense again and he braced himself again, another contraction was on the way. His admiration for Elspeth—and women in general—increased with every contraction. John knew as the labor progressed, the pain grew worse, but she didn’t complain or whine, she accepted what life had given her and right now that was the birth of her child. 

“That’s it love, just push.” Carson instructed, once more peering between her legs. “I think I can see some hair.” 

Elspeth grunted and John watched over her shoulder as he held her up. “That’s it,” he murmured encouragingly in ear. “Keep pushing! Just keep pushing!” 

The contraction passed and she collapsed limply against him. “I do not know how much longer I can do this, Doctor,” she gasped. “I am so tired…” 

“I know love,” Beckett reassured her, “it won’t be much longer now.”

John shifted slightly and pulled his bandanna out, gently wiping the sweat off her brow and smoothing back several tendrils of hair that had escaped from her braids. It took her effort, he knew, but she managed a weak smile for him. But then her eyes widened and John knew what was coming. “Ooh…” she cried out softly when the next contraction started. 

“Come on, Elspeth, you can do it! Push! Push! Push!” John knew the drill now and he repeated the mantra over and over, using his strength to support her while she pushed. 

There didn’t seem to be any let up in the contractions now; Elspeth barely had time to catch her breath as they followed one on top of the other. Carson remained poised at the foot of the cot with what looked like a pathetic array of medical supplies resting on one of the chairs beside him—to cut and tie the umbilical cord, Carson had told him—along with the lining from her cloak to wrap the baby in. It didn’t seem like near enough stuff to John, but as Carson had pointed out, it wasn’t like they had anything else. 

What happened next was something John knew he’d remember for the rest of his life. It was the most incredible and amazing thing he had ever seen. Oh, he’d seen the medic training films and even the odd medical show on the Discovery Channel, but watching it on film didn’t even begin to compare with the reality. For one thing, you couldn’t appreciate just how much work it actually was for the woman—shit, he was working up a sweat and he was just the help! And it was definitely a hell of a lot messier than they showed in those films. 

Elspeth suddenly let out a low cry and clutched at John’s hand, panting hard. “Keep pushing, lass,” Carson ordered, fresh urgency in his voice. “The baby’s head is crowning.”

John only had a vague idea what Carson meant by his comment, but he figured it meant the baby was coming—now. “Come on, Elspeth. Keep pushing, that’s it, keep pushing.” As if she sensed it was almost over, Elspeth pushed with renewed vigor, squeezing his hand until John was sure she was going to cut off the blood flow to his fingers. 

“Oool!” she cried, pulling in another deep breath as the contraction continued. John could feel the trembling in her muscles and seriously wondered how much more her body could take when Beckett’s excited voice cut through the tense atmosphere. 

“Keep pushing!” he instructed, busy at work between Elspeth’s legs. John craned his head to get a better look. “That’s it, here we go.” Carson’s voice had taken on that particular crooning sound that adults always seemed to adopt around babies. All John could see were Beckett’s hands cradling something incredibly small, red and slimy. Elspeth drew in another deep breath and John braced himself again; he could tell this contraction was the strongest of all. 

“That’s it, love!” Carson crooned. “Here come his wee shoulders now.”

Sure enough, John could see more of the baby emerging. Elspeth was sobbing raggedly now. “Come on, sweetheart,” he murmured in her ear. “You can do it! Just a little bit more!” Her hand squeezed his even tighter and she let out a prolonged groan, pushing with all her worth. 

“Aye, that’s it love, just a wee bit more.” Carson continued to encourage the girl and John watched spellbound while the baby slid the rest of the way out into the doctor’s waiting hands. There was a flurry of activity as Beckett cleaned out the baby’s mouth and nose; it seemed to John that the baby lay still for what seemed an incredibly long moment before its little face all scrunched up, turned red and it let out a strong wail.

“Is that my baby?” Elspeth asked, her voice quivering from what John suspected was a combination of emotion and fatigue. He cradled her against his chest now, her whole body going limp against him.

“Aye, lass,” Carson said, a huge smiling lighting up his face. Gentle hands placed the now squalling baby in Elspeth’s arms. “Meet your son.”

****

Teyla swiftly glanced round. They needed to get nearer, but they must not be discovered or the consequences were not something she wanted to contemplate. She carefully turned and crept back into the forest a little way, beckoning the two men to follow her. If they made their way round the edge of the forest, they should get near enough to hear at least some of the men’s' conversation. She looked over at them and sighed with relief. So far at least, they were intent on their discussions and seemed totally oblivious to the presence of her and her team mates.

She had a bad feeling about this. Why were Lachlan's younger son and one of his chief aides talking to men that were regarded as the enemy? Her mind went back to the ambush, and the manner of Liam's death. A single death, when the attackers could have killed everyone. A death that would cause the most trouble. What could they gain from it?

Teyla smiled grimly to herself. They would want power and wealth. Wasn't that always the way? But why, and exactly how, she wasn't sure yet.

She shot a quick glance over her shoulder. Ford and McKay were slowly following her, remaining concealed as best they could. Ford waved briefly and McKay smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly a sharp crack rang out like a rifle shot. McKay's eyes widened in horror as he mouthed "Sorry" at her. She rolled her eyes. Couldn't he look where he was putting his feet? Waving desperately, she indicated they should get down out of sight.

Cautiously, she peered out from behind a tree at the men in the clearing. They were all looking in their direction. Aware of Ford lifting his weapon and removing the safety catch, she gripped her gun tighter and did the same, waiting for their inevitable discovery. The men had taken several steps in their direction and her finger was beginning to twitch over the trigger when, without warning, a deer ran out into the clearing, startling everyone.

As she breathed a long sigh of relief, she saw the men laugh and shake their heads. One of the men in red cloaks said, "See, just a deer. We're getting paranoid…" 

She couldn't believe her good fortune when the men continued their discussion without moving back to their previous position. 

The man she recognized as Lachlan's younger son spoke first. "Farrell, when will I take over from my father? You promised me power. All I've seen so far are empty words."

A red cloaked man, presumably Farrell, answered him. "Soon, Guthrie. Soon. You must be patient. As soon as my employers have what they want, they will reward us generously."

The other red cloaked man nodded enthusiastically. "And get rid of your meddlesome father and the old fool Oran forever."

Guthrie frowned. "He'll just be exiled, won't he? To the land beyond the sea? That was what you said."

The fourth man spoke up, and Teyla realized with a start that it was Lord Raghnall, Lachlan's chief advisor. "Sometimes, my lord Guthrie, we have to make unpleasant decisions…."

Guthrie rounded on him. "We are talking about my father. You already insisted it was necessary to kill my fool of a brother… and his wife and child. Who will be next?" The look in his eyes was venomous. "Me?"

"We are digressing," said Farrell smoothly. "Elspeth has escaped with the off-worlders. We need to find her, and make sure she causes no trouble."

"The dead cause no trouble," said the other red cloak, darkly.

Guthrie nodded. "What Malcolm says is true; I have no attachment to her. Her escape gives me the excuse to be rid of her now… a stray arrow can do a lot of damage when we're fighting the off worlders. Of course, if she'd still been around, I might have had to marry her to guarantee her silence." His lip curled in disdain. "I'm glad I won't have to lower myself to take my brother's hand me downs."

Raghnall lifted his hand, cutting off Guthrie's tirade. "Farrell, when will your employers be here to collect this prized mineral? And when will we be paid?"

Farrell smiled, but the cold look in his eyes made Teyla shiver. "They will be here in three days, and while Oran and Lachlan are at each other's throats, they will take what they require. The old men will be so busy fighting; they will never realize their land has been exploited. Once the mineral's purity has been tested, you will be paid - in both gold and weapons - and you can wipe out any opposition and rule the whole land."

"Will Oran do what we want?" asked Guthrie.

Farrell laughed mirthlessly. "I'll deal with the old fool. He cannot see straight where Elspeth is concerned. I can wrap him round my little finger…"

"I hope you're right," said Raghnall. "We all have a lot to lose if your little scheme goes wrong."

"It won't," replied Farrell.

Guthrie interrupted. "We need to go, Raghnall. It’s getting dark and we are supposed to be looking for Elspeth, not standing around here."

Raghnall nodded. "You are right, though I suspect we’ll have to call off the hunt soon." He turned to Farrell and his companion. "We will expect to hear from you."

"Don't worry," replied Farrell. "You will."

Teyla watched as the men shook hands, turned and went their separate ways. After waiting until they were out of sight, she turned to Ford and McKay.

"Did you hear all that?"

Both men nodded. 

"Yeah," said McKay. "Their 'employers', whoever they are, must be after the uranium."

Ford frowned. "You don't think…." He shook his head. "No… it couldn't be, could it?"

"What?" asked Teyla, curiously.

"Who do we know who's trying to make a nuclear bomb?"

"The Genii," said McKay, his expression grim as he pulled his radio out of his pocket. "We need to tell Sheppard. Elspeth is in a lot of danger."

**** 

Carson glanced up from his sleeping patients as Sheppard walked back into the shack. His mouth immediately went dry at the grim look on his team mate's face. 

"What is it?" he said quietly, trying not to wake Elspeth and the baby.

Sheppard licked his lips and took a deep breath. "We’ll have to leave at dawn," he hissed. "It isn't safe here."

Carson's eyes widened in shock. "But she needs rest…" He shook his head. "She won't be able to cope." 

Sheppard grabbed Beckett's arm and pulled him towards the door, away from his patients. "Which part of 'it isn't safe' didn't you understand?" 

Carson glanced over at Elspeth, who had begun to stir a little at the commotion. "But… she's only just given birth a few hours ago. Let the lass rest, will you?"

"Beckett, there are people out there wanting to kill her and the baby. If she rests here, it could be the last thing she ever does."

Carson was beginning to get desperate. "You have a weapon… Can't you defend us?"

"This is a wooden cabin, Doctor. They could set fire to it."

The two men swung round at the sound of Elspeth clearing her throat. She was sitting up, cradling her baby in her arms, looking every inch the noblewoman she was. 

"No-one…. I repeat, no-one, is going to harm my child. We will leave as soon as it is light." 

****

Rodney frowned, feeling the frustration inside him grow as he glared at the readouts on his sensor, willing them to change. “I just do not fricking believe this!” He turned and glared at Ford and Teyla, who hovered a safe distance from him and the pedestal that held the glowing ZPM. 

“What is the problem, Doctor McKay?” Teyla asked, in her calm way.

“This whole set-up,” he gestured around the small stone alcove that protected the ZPM and the pedestal, “is identical to the one we found on Keras’ planet.”

“So, the ZPM is powering some kind of energy shield?” Ford sounded puzzled. “How come we didn’t pick up any EM interference?”

“Because it’s barely functioning.” Rodney knelt down and pressed a panel on the pedestal. It opened slowly and revealed a control console that glowed faintly. “It’s a wonder these people haven’t been culled,” he muttered absently, studying the readings on his sensor. He saw what the problem was immediately and made a few minor adjustments to the controls. 

“Whoa!” Ford exclaimed when a low hum filled the room and then just as rapidly faded away. “Did you feel that?”

“Nothing to worry about,” Rodney said, closing the panel and standing back up. “That was just the initial energy wave from the shield which I have, of course, managed to reactivate.”

“If this ZPM is operating a shield, we must leave it here,” Teyla pointed out.

Rodney pushed the exposed ZPM back down into the pedestal, where it fit snugly in place, and closed the top with a heavy sigh. “Yes, unfortunately you’re right,” he replied irritably. He was tired, hungry and his muscles ached from their long hike. Was it really too much to ask, he wondered petulantly, that maybe one time they’d find a functioning ZPM that wasn’t already in use by some indigenous group so they could lay claim to it? “This has all been just another wasted trip,” he groused, resisting the urge to give the pedestal a good kick.

“We shall stay the night here,” Teyla announced and reached for her radio. “I shall inform Major Sheppard of our findings.” When Teyla keyed her radio, they all winced when loud static filled the chamber. 

“It won’t work,” Rodney reminded her, sitting down on the hard ground and fumbling in one of his vest pockets for his last power bar. “Not this close to the shield’s power supply.”

“Very well. But it will still be best if we remain here for the night.” 

Ford nodded in agreement and Rodney was secretly relieved that they weren’t going to try and make their way through the forest in the dark. It was creepy enough in the daylight. And while he wasn’t looking forward to sleeping on the hard ground, he’d prefer that to roaming the woods at night, since he figured they weren’t called the Banagher ‘Wilds’ for nothing. 

“We will leave at first light,” she continued, “and meet up with Major Sheppard, Doctor Beckett and Elspeth at her father’s castle.”

****

“Farrell!” Lord Oran looked around the courtyard where a contingent of his men were already mounted in preparation to ride to Lachlan’s castle. “Blast it!” he complained, more to himself than anyone else around, “where is that man?” An anxious squire hovered around him and Oran finally let the lad help him onto his horse.

A knight already mounted on a large black horse drew up beside Oran. “The men are ready, my lord.”

Oran looked at the men around him, all good soldiers and loyal to him. During the long and sleepless night, he had finally decided his best course of action would be to go to Lachlan and talk to the other man, find out what had happened and why he would imprison Elspeth. But he also wasn’t a fool, so he was taking his best men with him, a little show of power wouldn’t be amiss, given he only had the barest of details. There was a sudden commotion at the rear of the riders and Farrell finally appeared, mounted on a spirited gray mare.

“It’s about time,” Oran grunted.

“I am sorry, my lord.” Farrell tugged nervously on the horse’s reins. “There was some last minute business—“

“Eamon!” Oran ignored Farrell’s attempts at an explanation and called to the knight on the black horse, “let us be off!” 

With a signal from Eamon, the trumpet was sounded and the riders carrying Oran’s colors started through the gates; the bright red, white and yellow flags waving proudly in the light morning breeze. Oran urged his horse forward, Eamon and Farrell falling into place on either side of him and the rest of the riders jostling for position behind them. It was a beautiful morning, but Oran barely noticed, he was worried sick over Elspeth. He had no wish to wage war on Lachlan, but he very much feared he would be left with no other choice.

****

Elspeth adjusted the sling the doctor had fashioned to hold the babe, satisfied that her son was held securely against her chest. Folding back the cloth for a brief moment, she gazed down at her son, his blue eyes blinked sleepily up at her. “That is good, my little man,” she whispered, “sleep now. We will be home soon.” Her eyes filled up briefly with tears at the thought of home…a home that didn’t include Liam. Wiping quickly at her eyes, she covered the baby back up. 

Doctor Beckett stood nearby, a sympathetic look in his eyes and Elspeth somehow managed to give him an encouraging smile. She was strong—and her son was strong—they would make it to safety and she would see to it that he one day held his rightful place as Liam’s heir. 

“Ready?” Major Sheppard was already at the door, his weapon in his hands.

Elspeth nodded and pulled her cloak securely around her and the baby. The first morning light was just beginning to show above the hills, the birds chirping and twittering in the fresh morning air. Elspeth followed Sheppard, the doctor right behind her. She could tell it was going to be a beautiful day—

“Halt!” a loud and familiar voice rang out as soon as they stepped out of the cabin. At least a dozen men suddenly materialized out of the woods, bows drawn and ready; and then Sir Bevan rode out of the woods. “My lady,” he said sternly, though Elspeth could see the relief that filled his eyes. “We have come to return you to the castle.”

“What if the lady doesn’t want to go back to castle?” Sheppard challenged.

“I am afraid that you have no choice.” Bevan made a subtle gesture with one hand and an arrow flew past him and into the door frame next to the doctor’s head. “I am under orders not to kill you, but I will not hesitate to use other means of persuasion.”

“What’s to keep me from using this?” Sheppard waved his weapon at the men.

“From what I have seen,” Bevan said, carefully dismounting his horse, “you are an honorable man; you did not kill any of the guards when you escaped, when you could just have easily have killed them.” 

Sheppard nodded slowly. 

“I swear on my honor as a knight that if you are innocent, then no harm shall befall you—or the Lady Elspeth.”

Sheppard turned to her. “Do you trust this man?”

“My husband trusted him…and I trust him as well,” Elspeth said firmly. As desperately as she wanted to return to her father, she also did not want anymore death—especially the deaths of these two men who had done their best to help her. What she was about to do was a risk, but Bevan was also an honorable man and had loved Liam.

Stepping forward, she stopped right in front of Bevan. “These men and I have been wrongly accused in the death of my husband.” Opening her cloak, she folded back the cloth covering the baby that lay against her breast, the child’s eyes closed as he peacefully slept. “You served my husband well, Sir Bevan. Now I trust you to serve his son.”

As she had hoped, the knight dropped down onto one knee, bowing his head low before gazing back up at him, his eyes solemn. “On the grave of your dead husband, I pledge my loyalty to you and swear that no harm will come to you or his child.”

****

Rodney was just about to ask Teyla and Ford if they could take a break, when the shady forest through which they’d been walking for the better part of the morning suddenly ended and they were back at the top of the rocky slope that would finally lead them down into the valley and out of the Banagher Wilds.

“Get down!” Teyla hissed urgently, already flattening herself to the rocky outcropping and slowly inching forward.

“What is it?” McKay whispered, dropping down next to Ford and trying to quell the vertigo that suddenly assailed him when he looked out over the sheer drop off in front of them.

Ford passed him his binoculars. “It’s Major Sheppard and the doctor. Looks like they’ve been captured.”

McKay peered through the eyepieces, adjusting the focus until the scene below came into view. Sure enough, he could just make out Sheppard and Carson, with their hands bound, walking alongside a horse that was being led by a knight.

“They have Elspeth as well,” Teyla remarked softly. 

Focusing the binoculars on the rider of the horse being led, Rodney recognized Elspeth and it looked like she was holding something as she swayed gently back and forth with the movement of the horse. Squinting, he finally realized what she was holding. “Looks like she had the baby,” he remarked, handing the binoculars back to Ford.

“Those are Lord Lachlan’s men,” Ford pointed out. “I recognize Sir Bevan.”

Teyla’s mouth tightened. “Then we must hurry and get to the castle before Raghnall and Guthrie can carry out their plan and murder Elspeth and her child.”

**** 

A sudden commotion made Lachlan look up from his book towards the doorway. Sir Bevan strode into the room, closely followed by several of his men. Bevan bowed briefly. “We have found Lady Elspeth and two of the off worlders, my Lord.”

Lachlan stood up quickly, and looked past Bevan through the open doorway. “Where is Elspeth? Is she well?”

As his last question died on his lips, Elspeth walked into the room, her gait a little unsteady, but with her head held high. Smiling softly, she held her baby in her arms and approached her father in law. When she was a couple of steps away from him, she held out the swaddled bundle.

“Your grandson, my lord.”

Scarcely breathing, the old man carefully took the child from her and cradled him gently, making soft cooing noises. He looked at Elspeth and smiled in wonder. “He looks like Liam.”

The young woman nodded. “He does, my lord. He has his eyes.”

Lachlan smiled almost sadly, gently holding the babe closer and studying the tiny face intently. He sighed heavily; this child was the only connection he had left to his dead son—along with his daughter-in-law. “Why did you run away with the off-worlders, Elspeth?” he asked gently.

“Why did you imprison me?”

A wry smile tugged at his mouth. “Touché.” 

“Thinking of the off-worlders, my lord…let them go. They had nothing to do with Liam’s death.”

The baby chose that moment to let out a squalling cry and Lachlan tried rocking him, but to no effect. Looking slightly sheepish, he reluctantly handed his grandson back to Elspeth. As soon as he was in his mother’s arms, the baby quieted. Before he could respond to her last statement, Sir Bevan led Beckett and Sheppard into the room. Lachlan frowned at the intrusion.

“I really don’t see why they have to be bound, my lord,” said Elspeth firmly. “Doctor Beckett delivered your grandson. Surely that is worthy of reward, not captivity.”

Lachlan looked fondly at his daughter-in-law; she had always been a strong-willed lass and not afraid to speak her mind. His gaze drifted to his grandson, held securely in her arms; the reality of having the wee babe in his arms had softened his old heart and he was prepared to indulge her—for a while at least. He nodded to Sir Bevan, who untied Beckett and Sheppard.

Rubbing his wrists, the Major said, “Thanks. We really don’t mean you any harm.”

Carson looked at Elspeth. “You should rest, love. And your bairn.”

Almost as if on cue, Elspeth’s maid, Gwyneth, bustled into the room and immediately led her mistress to a chair. “The healer is right. You must rest.” She leant over and tickled the baby under the chin. He squirmed and gurgled in response. “He is beautiful,” she murmured. “What have you named him?”

Elspeth frowned. “I haven’t thought of a name yet…. I don’t know.” She looked up at Beckett, who was watching her with a smile on his face. “But I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

Lachlan dragged his attention back to the two off worlders and confronted their leader. “Where are your colleagues? There were five of you before.”

The Major hesitated, and then said, “They went to look for the power source we talked of before.”

The old man nodded, not too surprised. It was what he would have done in their situation. “Have they found it?” 

Sheppard’s mouth opened, but before he could answer, the other three off-worlders ran into the room. They were closely followed by Sir Bevan, who was frantically waving his arms around and trying rather ineffectually to stop them.

The three new arrivals immediately ran over to Sheppard, and all started talking at once.

“There’s a plot—“ the woman panted.

“They’re after the uranium—“ The one whom Lachlan recognized as the scientist interjected, breathing heavily.

“And we think the Genii are involved—“ the young lieutenant added eagerly.

“Don’t forget the ZPM is useless—“ the scientist said, sounding annoyed.

“But it’s running a shield,” the woman said sharply.

“I know that,” the scientist agreed, “but it’s useless to us.”

“Guys,” the lieutenant interrupted, “we’re forgetting the most important part.”

“Oh yes…”

All three of the new arrivals looked at Elspeth and said almost in unison, “She’s in danger. Guthrie and Raghnall want her dead.”

“Don’t forget the two guys from Oran’s place,” the scientist added.

“Of course I wouldn’t.”

Sheppard held up his hand in what Lachlan immediately recognized as a sign for silence. “Whoa! Rodney, Teyla, Ford—slow down.”

Lachlan spoke up, his full attention now focused on the trio with the mention of his son and his trusted advisor. “My son wants to kill Elspeth?”

Teyla nodded, her expression grave. “And your grandchild. We heard them plotting with two of Oran’s men in the Banagher Wilds when we were on our way back.”

“But why?” Lachlan was baffled by the accusation. It seemed almost too ludicrous to believe.

Elspeth’s voice rang out clearly across the room. “My son is your heir. If he was dead, Guthrie would inherit.”

The color drained from Lachlan’s face. “But why would he want to kill you?”

“He hates me, he always has. So does Raghnall,” Elspeth replied simply.

“Someone talking about me?” An arrogant voice Lachlan recognized at once demanded from the doorway. Everyone turned as Guthrie and Lord Raghnall swept into the room. Teyla and Ford immediately raised their weapons and pointed them at the newcomers.

“What are they doing here?” demanded Guthrie. “They should be in the dungeons.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why do they have weapons?” The baby gurgled then and Guthrie shot a venomous glare at Elspeth. “I see congratulations are in order. Do I have a nephew or a niece?”

Elspeth held the baby protectively close to her chest, her eyes flashing with suppressed rage. “The child is a boy,” she replied with quiet dignity.

“I have been hearing some disturbing things, Guthrie,” said Lachlan, his voice dangerously calm. “About you too, Kail.”

“You should not believe a word these off-worlders tell you, my lord,” Raghnall replied smoothly. “They only want the power source and they will tell you any nonsense to get it.” 

“If that’s the case, why have we left the power source where we found it?” snapped McKay, his mild countenance filled with disdain. “Oh,” he added almost casually, though his eyes were hard, “have you told Lord Lachlan about the uranium?”

Lachlan frowned. “Uranium? What is that?”

“A very valuable mineral. And I think that these two have found a buyer,” explained McKay, turning to look at Lachlan. “It can be used to make immensely powerful weapons… weapons that can destroy whole countries.” The quiet certainty in the scientist’s voice told Lachlan all he needed to know. 

“He never said it was for making weapons!” exclaimed Guthrie. 

Everyone froze and stared at the young man. Lachlan recognized the surprise in the boy’s voice; a slightly panicked look replaced the usual arrogant look on his son’s face. And then as if only just realizing what he’d given away, Guthrie clapped his hand over his mouth.

****

Raghnall wasn’t a fool and he could see the writing on the wall. He should have known Guthrie would cave and reveal their plan to his father. After all, it was the young man’s weaknesses that had made him so easy to manipulate. It was time to make a strategic retreat. Raghnall started slowly edging his way toward the entrance of the chamber, intent on escape, but when Guthrie rashly blurted out his surprise, Raghnall recognized that the time for stealth was past.

Whipping his cloak around him, Raghnall turned and fled down the great stone staircase that led out of the castle to the courtyard. With any good fortune, his squire wouldn’t have taken his horse to the stables and he could make a quick escape. 

“After him!” Lachlan’s bellow followed Raghnall down the staircase, the frenzied cries and shouts, along with the clattering of boot-clad feet behind him, spurred him on as he leapt down the stairs. The startled guard at the massive wooden doors barely had time to acknowledge his hurried arrival, nor did he have the presence of mind to stop him, as Raghnall roughly pushed him aside and fled out the door—right onto the arms of a very annoyed looking Lord Oran.

“You’re in an all-fired hurry, Raghnall,” Oran drawled, effectively blocking his escape; a large knight looming ominously at his side.

Raghnall frantically looked around, his eyes finally lighting on Farrell; the alarmed look on the man’s face telling Raghnall he should have chosen his confederates with more care. A red cloak swirled on the edge of the men surrounding him and Raghnall felt a chink in his customary calm when Malcolm disappeared into the crowd of onlookers that now filled the courtyard behind Oran’s men.

“Yes, Kail, please do explain yourself.”

Raghnall looked behind him. Lachlan, Sir Bevan—who had a firm grip on Guthrie—and the off-worlders stood at the base of the great staircase. “My lord,” he began, thinking quickly, “everything I did was for your benefit.”

“Killing my son was for my benefit?” Lachlan demanded, his eyes and voice cold. “Not to mention plotting to kill my grandson and his mother?”

“The Genii promised us protection.” It was a feeble excuse at best, but the only one that quickly came to mind.

“So far the only protection I can see that we have needed was from you,” Lachlan spat. 

“Father,” Guthrie pleaded, an annoying whine creeping into his voice. “It wasn’t my idea to kill Liam. I told them that there had to be another way, but Raghnall and Farrell—“

“Farrell!” boomed Oran, suddenly looking around. Farrell had turned an unbecoming shade of green and by the furtive way his eyes were darting back and forth, Raghnall knew he was looking for a way out. “Eamon!” Oran ordered, “stop him!”

The large knight at Oran’s side moved with lightning speed and before Farrell could even make a move, Eamon had him by the collar and hauled him in front of Oran and Lachlan. Raghnall started edging his way closer to the crowd, only to stop when he felt the hard press of one of the off-worlders weapons in his back.

“That’s far enough,” Sheppard murmured quietly in his ear. “Just give me one good reason to shoot you…” Raghnall stopped, recognizing the resolve in Sheppard’s voice.

To Raghnall’s disgust, Farrell had turned into a quivering mass. “My lord,” he whimpered, dropping to his knees in front of Oran. “I would not betray you. I have no idea who these Genii are.” Raghnall couldn’t keep the sneer off his face as the blubbering man bowed even lower, barely noticing the small object that slipped out of his cloak and onto the ground.

“Hey!” The annoying off-world scientist shouldered his way through the men surrounding Farrell and grabbed the device. He held it up, a look of contempt on his face. “So you don’t know who the Genii are? Then how is it you have one of their communication devices?” He held up the small object for the crowd to see.

“Explain yourself, man!” Oran demanded.

Farrell only managed a low moan, burying his face in the dirt until Eamon grabbed him by his collar and jerked him to his feet. “It was all his idea,” Farrell sniveled. Raghnall’s jawed tightened when Farrell pointed a shaking finger right at him. 

****

Raghnall stepped back and John jammed the muzzle of his weapon a little harder in his ribs. “Go ahead, make my day,” he drawled.

“Explain yourself, Kail,” Lachlan demanded.

“My lord,” Raghnall said smoothly, his voice practically dripping with oil. “As I have previously stated, my only concern is for you—“

“Oh come on!” Sheppard rudely interrupted, he’d had enough. “Cut the crap. It’s obvious you’re in league with the Genii—who might I add are hell-bent on making weapons of mass destruction that they’ll have no compunction in using on anyone, including their so-called friends. If you two are smart,” he said, addressing Lachlan and Oran, “you’ll keep your uranium and not have any dealings with the Genii.”

Lachlan and Oran exchanged a look; Oran eventually nodded—which seemed to satisfy Lachlan. “Bevan!” the old laird roared, “take Lord Raghnall and this sniveling weasel to the dungeon!”

Lord Oran’s knight, Eamon, hauled Farrell to his feet while Sir Bevan just stood silently at Raghnall’s side until the man finally nodded his surrender. John shook his head at the condescending sneer that was still on Raghnall’s face as he was led away. “Be sure and put them in the undamaged part of the dungeon,” he called after Bevan and Eamon. 

“Guthrie,” Lachlan said quietly, turning to his son. “Why?”

”Father,” Guthrie pleaded, “it wasn’t supposed to be like this! They said—“

“Yes, just what did they say?” Sheppard interrupted.

“They said they would help me to conquer Oran and then I could be the ruler of all the land—and have ultimate control of the Circle of Light.” Guthrie had turned sullen with the explanation; both of the older men looked shocked—and then very sad.

“And it was necessary to kill your brother?” Lachlan asked.

Guthrie hung his head and looked repentant for all of a minute before he burst out, “I should have been the firstborn! Liam was weak—“ Lachlan’s open hand connected with the side of Guthrie’s face with a loud smack. The younger man staggered slightly, his hand going to his reddening cheek and his eyes full of surprise.

“Your brother was more of a man than you’ll ever be!” Lachlan rumbled. “Take him to his rooms,” he ordered two of the confused looking guards who hovered around the perimeter of the small group. He turned back to his son. “I should have you executed for your complicity in the death of your brother, but I have already lost one child and I have no wish to lose another.” Lachlan sighed heavily. “I am sending you to your mother’s people, perhaps a year spent working for your grandfather will turn you into a man.”

“But Father! Hebridian is in the middle of nowhere! Not to mention a week’s journey to the sea and then another two weeks by boat to get there!” Guthrie said, still looking shocked.

“I’d take the offer, lad,” Oran said. “It’s a better one than you deserve.”

“You can say that again,” John muttered.

The stunned and still whining Guthrie was finally led away, leaving the two rival lairds’s standing side by side, both looking old and weary. “So Niall,” Oran said, pulling himself together and addressing Lachlan. “What of my daughter?”

“I am fine, Father.” Elspeth walked slowly down the staircase, Gwyneth hovering beside her. John smiled, watching as Oran’s face lit up when he saw his daughter—and the small bundle she carried. John and his team stepped aside as Elspeth walked up to her father, carefully handing him the now sleeping baby. “Your grandson, Father.”

Oran gingerly accepted the baby, a huge smile lighting his face as he gazed down at his grandson. Lachlan crowded close, looking down at the child as well. “A fine looking boy,” Lachlan commented.

Oran smiled proudly. “The spitting image of his mother.”

“His father,” Lachlan interjected.

“No, I think you’re mistaken Niall—“

“Gentlemen,” John smoothly interrupted. “I think what matters is that both he and his mother are alive and well, wouldn’t you agree?”

The two men looked at each other almost reluctantly, but then both smiled. “I daresay you’re right, sir,” Oran agreed. Handing the baby back to Elspeth, he asked, “What do you call the boy, lass?” 

John moved a bit closer while they waited for her answer, peering down at the tiny baby. His blue eyes were open and his little pink mouth was curved in what looked suspiciously like a smile. It still seemed almost unbelievable that less than twenty-four hours ago he had helped Carson and Elspeth bring the little guy into the world.

Elspeth smiled down at her baby and then looked up at everyone gathered around. “His name is Carson John.”

John ignored the combined groans of Teyla, McKay and Ford at the pronouncement; he enthusiastically clapped Beckett on the shoulder. “Did you hear that?” She named the baby after us!”

“Elspeth, are you sure?” Oran asked, his voice mildly skeptical.

Her head bobbed up and down. “He could not have a better name than that of the two who helped bring him into the world.” John felt a flush of pride when she smiled at him and then at Carson. “Neither of us would be here if it hadn’t been for them.”

“Well,” Carson said, his face sporting a huge grin. “That is a wee bit of an exaggeration, love. The babe would have come with or without our assistance.”

“It was our pleasure, ma’am,” John added. Reaching out, he gingerly patted the baby’s head. “Looks like you’ve got two godfather’s now, Carson John.” 

“He could not have asked for any better,” Elspeth replied. John was taken completely by surprise when Elspeth suddenly placed a kiss on his check and then did the same to a blushing Doctor Beckett. She stepped back, rocking Carson John gently in her arms. “You will come back for his christening?”

“Of course,” John said immediately.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, lass.”

Now that all the drama seemed over, Elspeth and tiny Carson John were engulfed by a throng of well-wishers from amongst the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard. Lachlan and Oran were accepting the various congratulations from those gathered. Both men were smiling and John sincerely hoped that the goodwill currently flowing between the two men lasted.

“So, we’re finished here?” John asked his team, who had gathered round.

“It would seem so,” Teyla agreed.

“No point in hanging around any longer,” McKay commented. “Now that I’ve fixed their shield, they’ll be safe from the Wraith.”

“You’ll be leaving then?” Lachlan approached them.

John nodded. “There’s nothing here for us.”

“Except your friendship,” Teyla added.

“Which you have,” Lachlan commented. “A good ally is always welcome.”

“And ours, as well.” Oran stood with Elspeth by his side. “My daughter and I are in your debt.”

“Ah well, it was nothing,” Carson said.

“Speak for yourself!” John said, smiling. “Seriously though, you can count on Atlantis as a friend.”

Teyla and Ford had already started making their way through the slowly dispersing crowd; John fished his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. “Well, if that’s all then—“ 

“Oh, wait!” McKay suddenly exclaimed, patting his jacket pockets. “I have something….” He finally stuck his hand into one of his numerous pockets and pulled out a small item. “Here,” he said, approaching Elspeth. “Liam was working on this before he….” McKay paused, looking horribly uncomfortable, “well, before he was killed.” 

Elspeth’s face was solemn as she nodded and took what John recognized now as the wooden toy Liam had been carving. “Anyway, I thought you should have it…er, that the baby should have something from his father.”

“Thank you, Doctor McKay,” Elspeth said, her hand closing tightly around the toy.

“Yes, well…good then. Nice to have met you.” Rodney was starting to babble, so John put a hand on his shoulder and gently shoved him toward Ford and Teyla, who were waiting with Carson at the edge of the square. 

“We’ll be in touch!” John added. 

Elspeth smiled, lifting up the baby’s tiny hand and waving, both of them framed by Lachlan and Oran. It looked like little Carson John was going to have two very doting grandfathers. With one last look at his and Carson’s namesake, he waved one final time and turned to join his team. 

Once Ford and Teyla saw that he was coming there way, they started walking at a brisk pace out of the village and towards the valley where the Stargate stood; McKay trailing not too far behind. “I can’t believe how much we’ve had to walk on this mission!” McKay grumbled. Ford laughed and said something in reply, their voices fading as they continued down the gentle incline that led to the valley. John shook his head, some things would never change and one of them was McKay’s whining whenever it came to any kind of physical activity. 

Falling into step with the Doctor, John asked, “So, are you glad you volunteered for the mission?”

Carson snorted. “If I recall correctly, I didn’t volunteer for anything!”

John waved his arm dismissively. “Petty detail.” 

“Aye, I’m glad I was here,” Carson admitted and smiled briefly. “We see so much illness and death, it’s nice to be reminded every now and then that there’s something more to life than that.”

“It was pretty amazing, wasn’t it?” John mused, his thoughts drifting back to those tense moments when the baby first emerged until he took his first breath and cried. It had been incredible. 

“Aye,” Carson sighed. “There’s nothing else like it in the whole universe.”

“You can say that again,” John agreed. Shifting his P90 into a more comfortable position he asked the question that had been niggling at him ever since Elspeth announced the baby’s name. “So, why do you think she named him Carson John instead of John Carson?”

**THE END**


End file.
